Hair Cut
by Nicollina Lake
Summary: Takaba Akihito is out on a boring job on a very hot day. Oh yeah, and he needs a haircut. Will he be saved from Asami today? Nope.   Asami/Takaba with a bit of lemon on top. One-shot.


Thank you for choosing to read this fanfic. I hope you enjoy it and I would love to hear what you think.

I hereby announce I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to the incredible Ayano Yamane-sensei.

On to the fanfic, shall we?

**Hair cut**

A hot summer day. No, a VERY hot summer day. Yes… that what it was, and Akihito Takaba was out side on a minor job he took to keep ends meet, taking photos of the restructured park recently opened, for a local paper.

_Click_

_Click_

He took two pictures of the artificial waterfall.

It was so boring and so hot… He flicked his hair out of his eyes in annoyance. If he only had a permanent job that would pay him by working hours and not by how good the stuff he gets, he wouldn't be here taking pictures of whatever boring structure or tree that one could see at every other park in Tokyo. And more than that- he wouldn't have to be here in this awful HEAT. Just because he didn't get any worthwhile material to the head quarters… And the fact that he was sweating so his hair was sticking to his forehead and getting into his eyes wasn't helping at all! He should really trim it. The shoulder-length hair was sticking to his neck too and the sensation it gave wasn't very nice.

But he can't trim his own hair, and he can't really spare the money to trim it at a hairdresser's…

He gotta find a good- decent job- that will get him enough money to keep his apartment and buy him decent food instead of instant meals. That, and of course to keep his precious cameras in perfect state. But then again, these "decent" jobs lacked one important thing: Thrill. The job he did for the police had plenty, and Akihito loved it.

Ahhh… the heat…. Akihito took a few big gulps of water from the bottle he bought before he dehydrated and tried to flick his hair again out of his sight but to no avail, the wet strands stayed stuck to his forehead and in his eyes.

He sighed. A few more pictures and he'll go back home, he decided. He took enough pictures, and anyway, all the paper editors needed were three or four pictures. He'll go back home and take a nice, cool shower…

And so he did.

He took the train back although he wasn't too thrilled to enter the crammed box with all these sweating bodies- some of them must be taught the wonders of deodorant- Akihito choked, but that was the cheapest way home.

Getting to his apartment building, he dragged himself up the stairs and through the hallway, said hello to his landlord while fumbling for his keys, and the moment the door closed behind him he took his shirt off as kicked off his shoes. Free of the wet shirt, he did his way to turn on the air conditioning and then to the fridge, to get himself something cold to drink.

Finishing the milk- the only drink he had beside water- he licked the white substance from his upper lip and sighed in relief. At last- he completed his job, the day is over, and he can relax.

_Fei-Long_

His doorbell.

Akihito frowned, he wasn't expecting anyone.

_Fei-Long_

"I'm coming!" He yelled in the direction of the door.

_Fei-Long_ Someone was being impatient, and he had a notion who…

_Fei-Long!_

_Fei-Long!_

_Fei-Long!_

Akihito flung the door open.

"What's the deal?" He glared at the person at the entrance beyond his too-long bangs, "What the hell are you doing here?" Akihito's expression changed.

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Of course I am, I just thought you're still in America."

"Ah, yeah, well, Takato got sick, so we decided to go back." Kou shrugged.

"Oh. Is he okay?" Akihito opened the door and moved aside with a gesture for Kou to get in.

"He's fine, resting at home," Kou waved his hand dismissively, "And since he doesn't need me, I came to check how my Aki-chan's doing." Here goes the plan for a shower and a quiet relaxing evening… but Kou was in America for a week with Takato, and he really missed his buddies, so it was fine as well.

They chitchatted for a while about this and that, mainly Kou about America and the stupid situations Takato and he got into because of their bad English. And then Kou decided to go and check on Takato again.

"Okay, tell him I said hi and get better." Akihito said as he walked Kou to the door.

"Alright." Kou grinned. "Akihito, you should get a hair cut, you know?" He said with a more serious face, pulling gently at a group of stray honey-colored hair.

"Umm… yeah, I guess."

"My cousin can do it for you if you wanna."

"Kou, the last victim of your cousin came for a simple shave and ended up with an awful green hair." Akihito pointed out.

"Hey! It was Banana & Lime, it was art!"

"Then where was the Banana?"

Kou seemed to mull that over and then shrugged.

"… Exactly."

"Whatever you want," Kou shrugged again, "Well, gotta go, g'night! See ya tomorrow." The dark-haired young man stepped out.

"See ya." Akihito waved his friend and watched him walking down the hall until he disappeared down the stairs.

Closing the door, he sighed.

Shower! He needed a nice, long, cool shower. He felt the filth clinging to him; his bare chest was sticky with dried sweat.

And so, at last, the long-awaited shower.

The cool water ran over fine skin, imitating every curve in the lightly muscled body. Akihito was in the middle of washing off the honey-scented shampoo when the doorbell rang again.

_Fei-Long_

What the hell? Who is it now? Maybe Kou forgot something.

"Just a minute!" He turned off the water.

_Fei-Long_

Akihito grabbed a towel, and quickly wrapped it around his waist, not bothering to dry himself up.

_Fei-Long!_

_Fei-Long!_

_Fei-Long!_

Kou was going to pay for this!

"Wait a second, I'm COMING!" He yelled as he swung the door open once again.

"Oh? Without me?"

Akihito's jaw dropped. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?" He scowled at a very smug Asami that currently surveyed the youth up and down, obviously liking what he was seeing.

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

"No." Akihito glared from under his too-long bangs at the taller man.

Asami raised a skeptic eyebrow, smirking.

Oh, shit. Asami smirking like _that_ was _never_ good in a Takaba-term.

The older man held his chin non-too gently, and captured his lips. Not waiting for an invitation, ever, Asami invaded his mouth and licked the roof. Takaba held his hands against the broad chest; his first intention was to push Asami away, but the tongue in his mouth, now smoothing over his inner cheek… He moaned.

Akihito shivered, the wind did it's way past Asami and hit his very wet body, which served as a spell-breaker and let some fuzzy logic to surface that said that making out at his apartment door was not smart.

"Asa…mi," He breathed heavily, pushing himself away from the man, "N-not outside." He managed to breathe out, not really contemplating what was the implication of the short sentence.

Asami smirked again, so easy. "Inside then." He said, stepping forward confidently, which forced Akihito to step back so they won't collide.

Akihito's eyes widened, realizing too late that he just gave the man a passing ticket.

"N-no that's not what I me-" Akihito started, but was silenced at once as Asami slid one hand into his wet hair, another around his waist, and pulled him against himself, sealing his mouth firmly with his own, and kicking the door shut with a foot at the same time. wow! Multi-task! XD

A few moments and Akihito pulled his head back and gasped deeply, air deprived. He tried to find a way to make Asami stop, he didn't want to limp tomorrow, he needed his ass fit for work and not _that_ kind of work!

"I'm- I'm wet, don't…" He tried. Maybe the fact that his expensive clothes were getting soaked would make the older man pull away…?

"Mmm…" Asami agreed, and Takaba is going to be wet in more ways than one, a satisfied smirk tugged at his lips as he leaned to take another kiss, to swallow another moan of his beautiful camera boy.

Akihito didn't understand how they ended up in his bedroom, but he was glad they did, given that floors and tables were hard. At least, in his apartment. Being sore _there_ was bad enough; he didn't need anymore aching body parts.

More important than that was: that's where he kept the lube.

It took Asami only ten minutes to get Takaba laid under him, shivering and arching, moaning with need.

Tsk! Past the record time. That other time in Takaba's apartment- when he 'seeked refuge from the rain'- it took him only seven minutes.

'(*w*)'/

Akihito couldn't think.

His hair was sticking to his forehead again, but this time by a different kind of sweat. He was hot, but a different kind of hot.

Asami seemed to like his hair this long, brushing the wet strands away from his face.

"Your hair got so long it is getting into your eyes." Asami said in a low voice, practically purring in his ear.

Akihito couldn't form an answer with two of Asami's other hand's fingers inside him, massaging that particular spot that made him arch off the bed. But that was okay, because Asami didn't expect an answer at all. He just smirked as he successfully pulled another throaty moan from the writhing body under him by adding pressure with another finger, massaging in circles and making Akihito whip his head to the side, his full, red, swollen lips parted.

\'(*w*)'

Asami played with a group of long, honey-colored hair, admiring its silkiness and the way it fell softly to the sleeping boy's face.

Takaba should have a hair cut, Asami thought, brushing away thick strands from the boy's eyes, it must be uncomfortable to have it in his vision all the time and sting his eyes. But he liked his little Takaba's hair, maybe he'll make him keep it long; very sexy, Asami smirked.

He looked at the clock on the nightstand and decided it was late and he should leave. He got work tomorrow.

Just as he swung his legs off the edge of the bed and was about to get up, a hand caught two fingers, almost childishly, stopping him.

"Nnn… no…" A very sleepy Akihito pleaded, looking at Asami through half leaded eyes.

It was a reflex, Asami knew, and felt no remorse teasing the boy about it as he leaned to brush his lips over Takaba's ear.

"I don't mind staying if you wish," he said before devilishly adding "But it's going to cost you." He could practically feel Takaba's eyes going wide-awake before the boy pulled away violently. Amused, he watched the pretty face contorting into a scowl.

"What? Who the hell wants _you_ here? Get out!" he growled, "Now I'm all sticky again and need another shower." He grumbled, exasperated.

Akihito watched, annoyed, as Asami dressed and slowly made his way to the bedroom door, smirking the entire time. Angrily, he pushed back some wayward honey-blonde strands so nothing would block his 'Die, you bastard!' glare.

Asami ignored it completely, smirk turning into an entirely-too-amused grin.

"A shower sounds nice, but I really must go." He threw a leer at Takaba before walking towards the apartment door.

Akihito could barely stop himself from grabbing the nearest thing, which would probably be a pillow, and chase Asami to slam it in his head. The infuriating sonofa..

Just before he heard the door close, Asami's voice drifted back to him, surely to annoy him even more.

"Oh, and get a haircut."

"URGGGGHHHHH! GET OUT!"

Owari~

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and hope to see you next fanfic,<p>

Nicollina L.


End file.
